A workshop, organized by Hiro Tsuruta, was held on October 21, 1998. The workshop was aimed at giving an overview of solution x-ray scattering and low-angle single crystal diffraction in structural molecular biology to scientists who are relatively new to the techniques. Eight lecturers gave talks about recent developments in solution scattering data interpretation, new usage of the data, and low-angle crystallography on large macromolecular complexes. The workshop included a review of recent solution scattering data interpretation software by D. Svergun and a session on data collection at the SSRL beam line 4-2. There were 32 participants in the workshop.